Happily ever after
by gsrfan1
Summary: A year after Rays parents visit, they return and shake things up again, just not in the way they planned. Happily ever after was never quite like this before.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Happily ever after

Author – Gsrfan

Summary - A year after their last visit, Ray's parents return and shake things up again …… just not in the way they expected to. Happily ever after was never quite like this before.

Disclaimer – Once again I do not own Ray, Neela or any of the characters from ER. Only Sara and Rob are my creation.

Author's note – This is a sequel to House guests; this'll probably make sense without reading the other one but reading it might help.

I found this a little harder to write, I tried to keep a balance between romance and angst, but sometimes my fics tend to be angst heavy, so please let me know what you think so I can adjust it if it needs it.

Chapter 1 

"What time did you say they were getting in?" Neela asked as she checked the apartment over for the hundredth time.

"2pm," Ray smiled talking her hands in his so she couldn't clean anything else, "Neela, the apartment is fine. Besides, no-matter _how_ it looks it can't look any worse than when they first saw it."

"True," Neela smiled as she recalled the bombsite she had laughingly introduced as an apartment the first time they had visited, "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be," he smiled kissing her, "they came to see us not the apartment."

Neela couldn't help but smile at the way Ray said _us_ and not _me_, even though she had only actually been with his parents in person for a week, they had made her feel instantly like a part of the family.

Ray deepened the kiss and pushed Neela back so she was resting against the back of the sofa,

"Hmm, Ray," she whispered, "We have to get going soon if we want to meet your parents."

"We still have time," he whispered, caressing her cheek and kissing the spot on her neck that he knew would let him have his way.

Neela mock-glared at him as he pulled back and grinned at her, she knew exactly what he was doing.

"I just tidied the apartment," she warned, kissing him back anyway,

"We'll be tidy," he smirked as he pulled her closer to him.

"One day I'll say no to you." She sighed, "One day."

"Never," Ray beamed carrying her to _their_ room.

Neela had moved out of her room shortly after his parents had gone home, when it became evident that there was no way Ray was ever going to let her sleep alone.

In his rush to get their room he knocked over the bookstand,

"You're picking that up." Neela laughed,

"Yes mam," he purred into her ear as he kicked the door shut behind them.

XXXX

"Ray, Neela," Ray's mum called as she saw them, "oh come here," she said pulling Neela in to a hug.

Ray shared a smile with his Dad at his mum's enthusiasm,

"Hey Dad," he said, "Mum, you're gonna crush her," he laughed, swapping places with Neela to hug her.

"Hi son," she said,

"So you guys want to go straight home or go somewhere first?"

"Home is good with me," Rob smiled, "I need to sit somewhere with more leg room that a cardboard box."

"Okay," Ray laughed knowing exactly what he meant, "Home it is."

XXXX

"So what's been happening since we left?" Sara asked as she took a seat in the living room.

"Mum," Ray smiled, " you called us practically every week since you left, there's nothing to tell."

"Oh, shame," she said, " I love hearing about your lives,"

"And gossiping to everyone at home," Rob laughed,

"I bet," Ray said, "Everyone will know about you by now Neela." He smiled,

"So you said Abby and oh what was his name again,……."

"Luka," Neela suggested,

"Oh yes, that's it, you said they were getting married. You looking forward to it?" Sara asked,

Sara just couldn't help bringing up the topic of marriage, she knew they had only been together a year but she couldn't resist urging them along. The idea of her son being married so tempting.

"Sure," Neela said, purposefully not elaborating, she didn't want to get on to the subject of marriage. Especially with Sara, she knew all about her meddling ways, and although _she_ could take it all in her stride, she didn't think Ray could. He freaked out even when it was just Morris teasing him, if his mother started he was likely to have a fit.

"You going to be a bridesmaid?" Sara asked not noticing the rising tension in the room.

Neela was nervously twisting her hands and Ray had suddenly decided that he needed to do the washing up.

'**He must really want to avoid this conversation' **shethought

"Neela," Sara asked, "did you hear me?"

"Oh yeh," Neela said flustered, "Sorry. No, I'm not going to be a bridesmaid, they aren't having any, they just want to keep it low key." She said glancing anxiously at Ray who still had his back turned to them.

"Oh." Sara exclaimed, "I couldn't imagine a wedding without bridesmaids, could you Neela?"

"I uh,……. I…" Neela stammered, "hadn't really thought about it."

Rob noticed Neela's change in mood and shot his wife a warning look. Her matchmaking may have worked before but this time he had a feeling she should leave things alone.

"Coffee?" Neela asked,

"Sure." Rob smiled, sensing she wanted to get away.

"She was only making conversation." Neela whispered to Ray, as she entered the kitchen.

"My mother doesn't _just_ do anything, Neela. You know that." Ray whispered back as he turned to face her.

"So, it doesn't mean you have to freak out whenever anyone mentions the 'm' word." She said,

"I do not freak out," Ray said tensely,

"Yes you do," Neela laughed, "Morris made one little joke about it last week and I didn't see you all day." She said reaching for some cups.

"I was busy trying to get a psych consult," Ray justified,

"You were busy freaking out," Neela stated, "Look I know what your mother is up to just as much as you do. It doesn't mean we have to let her."

"You mean….. you don't want to get married?" Ray asked slightly disappointed, although he didn't know why. He loved Neela but marriage was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Neela shook her head at Ray's sudden change in attitude, a minute ago he was running as fast as he could now he looked as if she'd stolen his favourite toy.

"No, I'm not saying that….."

"So you _do_ want to get married?" Ray asked, nervousness in his voice again.

"I'm not saying that either," Neela smiled, "I'm saying whatever happens, happens. We'll just wait and see, but in the mean time you have to learn to take a joke,"

"I can," Ray sulked, a slight grin on his face,

"Oh okay," Neela smiled, his grin melting her, "You can…. Now go and talk to your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm going to bed now," Neela smiled, "I promised Weaver I'd work the early shift if she gave me some time off. I don't want to know what you said you'd do," she laughed, looking at Ray.

"I'm working the late shift," he smiled, "but I guess I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Sure. You guys are in the guest room this week," Neela told Rob and Sara,

"Guest room?" Sara smiled, "that's new."

"Yeh, goodnight." She said kissing Ray's cheek and heading to their room.

"So how do you guys manage?" Rob asked, "working different shifts I mean."

"We don't anymore," Ray smiled, "we usually work together now, but we had to make deals with Weaver this week so we could get some time off."

"Well I'm a little tired after the flight so I'll head to bed too," Sara said, "You coming honey?" she asked Rob.

"Yeh," he said rising and joining her, "Goodnight son."

"Goodnight," Ray smiled, as he walked into his room to join Neela.

"Hey," she smiled as she pulled a shirt over her head, his shirt. She had borrowed it one night when she was cold and had never given it back.

"You ever gonna give that back?" he laughed, "It's my favourite you know."

"I know, I promise you can have it back, … someday?" she smiled back.

"So, I'm never getting it back then." He grinned pulling off the shirt he was wearing.

"Pretty much." Neela laughed lying down on the bed.

"Thought so," he said lying down next to her, his hand automatically going to rest on her hip as she lay on her side and leant against him.

He kissed the back of her neck and ran his hand up her side,

"Early shift Ray," she reminded him turning to face him, he responded by kissing her and asking,

"Are you saying no?"

She just smiled and kissed him back.

XXXX

As Neela drank her third coffee that afternoon Ray sauntered into the ER looking as refreshed as ever.

"What's up Neela?" he teased as he saw her, "You seem ….. tired. Me though, I'm nice and refreshed. You need to get more sleep." He smirked,

"I need to learn how to say no." she smiled, as he came behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"No you don't," he smiled back as he picked up a chart.

"What are mum and dad doing today?" Neela asked,

"Not much, just hanging around the apartment probably," Ray smiled, "What time do you finish?"

"Five," Neela said, "Thank God. You?"

"Ten." He grimaced,

"Poor baby," Neela teased, "but you're nice and refreshed remember, you can handle it. Well, my patient calls, see you later.

"Funny," he said watching her leave,

"So," Abby asked, "Your mum planned the wedding yet?"

Ray turned to look at her, "Oh you're hilarious," he half – smiled, he knew he had to lighten up but all this talk of weddings was making him feel guilty for not wanting it.

He knew it was stupid and he was getting worked up over nothing but he couldn't help it. He wanted to give Neela everything she deserved but he wasn't ready to.

'**Will you get over it?' **heaskedhimself**, 'Neela never said she wants to get married.'**

'**But she didn't say she didn't either.' **Hisparanoidsideretorted**, 'she could just be hiding it because she knows you don't want to.**

"Ray!" Weaver called, her tone of voice suggesting this wasn't the first time, "Ray!" she yelled again,

"Sorry," he said, "What do you need?"

XXXX

"Traffic collision coming in." Jerry told Ray as he came around the corner,

"Thanks Jerry. Hey Neela," he smiled as she came out of exam 2, "care to join me?"

"Sure," she said as they walked out to the ambulance bay.

"Bike versus truck," Doris said as they wheeled the patient into Trauma 1,

"Okay Ray, you run it," Weaver told him, "Okay I need ……" he started looking at the nurses, the words faded out as Neela watched him, she always loved the way he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Damn it," Ray cursed as he tried to intubate, "I can't see the chords."

"Let me try," Neela said,

"No, I can do it, just give me a sec."

"He doesn't _have_ a sec Ray," she said as she gently moved him out of they way.

Ray stepped back and tried to hide his glare but he couldn't, he knew he could have done it, but she just wouldn't let him try. She always had to be in control.

"I'm in." Neela said as she looked at Ray,

'_What_?' she mouthed but Ray ignored it and carried on.

XXXX

"What's wrong?" she asked Ray as they came out of the trauma,

"I was supposed to be running that trauma not you."

"You were!" she said

"You didn't do anything I asked you and you tried to take over!" he said his voice rising,

"I was trying to help!" she said,

"I didn't _need_ your help." He snapped, "I'm quite capable of doing my job you know."

"I know you are." Neela said realizing she had been a bit pushy, "I'm sorry."

Ray sighed and waved his hand as he walked off, throwing his gloves in the bin as he passed it.

"Great." Neela sighed, "Now look what you've gone and done,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why not?" Sara asked Neela as they shared coffee that evening, "Don't you want to be with him?"

"It's not that," Neela sighed, she didn't want to be having this conversation, especially with it being so close to the time that Ray would be home. "Of course I want to be with him, we're just not ready for marriage yet."

"Why not?" Sara said in the hopes that Neela wouldn't be able to find an answer and she would be able to convince her she was. Rob stood in the living room keeping out of it.

"We're just not!" Neela said raising her voice more than she had meant to.

"Don't yell at her," came Ray's angry voice from behind them. He had come in unnoticed after an awful day, his fight with Neela still on his mind, he was on his last nerve and couldn't help but snap.

"Don't yell at _me_!" Neela snapped at him before heading to their room to get away,

"Whoa, don't walk away Neela."

Ray hated that she always walked away and made him look like the bad guy, even when he wasn't.

You owe my mother an apology!"

Neela noticed how he had gone back to referring to her as _his_ mother.

"No she doesn't Ray," Sara spoke up, "I deserved it."

"Yes she does," Ray said standing strong, his eyes burning with anger.

"I didn't do anything Ray, what the hell is your problem?"

Rob and Sara headed into the guest room as the beginning of an argument emerged; they wanted to give them privacy, even though it was pointless. They could hear it all through the walls anyway.

"My problem?" Ray yelled, "You're the one yelling at people and refusing to apologise."

He wasn't really sure what his problem was, so she hadn't said sorry, so what? It was none of his business really; he didn't even know what they had been talking about.

"Because I didn't do anything!"

"No, you never do, do you Neela?" Ray seethed, remembering their earlier argument.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Neela said anger rising,

"It means that you're always the innocent one, everything is always my fault and I'm sick of it."

Neela knew he had a point; a lot of the time arguments started because she got upset over stupid insignificant things and made Ray seem inconsiderate when he wasn't. But why should she have to do everything.

"Half the time, I haven't even done anything. You get mad just because I don't do the dishes the right way or because I forget to buy milk. I'm sick of you telling me what to do!" He yelled, getting months of frustration of his chest.

"I do not." She roared back, not caring that he was half right anymore.

"Like hell you don't, '_Ray do this, Ray do that'_", he mocked her, "but I guess I should have expected that from the beginning, you being such a control freak."

"A what?" Neela gasped, " Anyone that even remotely plans anything is a control freak compared to you," she yelled, "you're so damn lazy."

"I'm not lazy, I just don't organise the hell out of my life ….. and other peoples for that matter. I can't do anything without you interfering." He hollered, "Contrary to popular belief I don't _need_ you to watch my every move."

"Ray, you wouldn't _make_ any moves if weren't for me!" she shouted,

"Yeh, if it weren't for you pushing, preaching and nagging all the time. And you wonder why I don't want to marry you?" he screamed,

'**Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that bit'**

That was like a slap in the face to Neela, she was physically knocked back, she knew he wasn't ready for marriage but to actually hear him say he didn't _want_ to marry her, damn, it hurt.

"Well," she screamed her anger at all time high, "If I'm so difficult to live with maybe I should just move out." Out of breath and her chest heaving, determined to fight back her tears.

'**Don't give him the satisfaction of crying'**

"Maybe you should," Ray yelled back before he realised what he was doing.

That wasn't the answer Neela was expecting, her anger disappeared and all she felt was pain as she stared in to Ray's eyes, which were blank, not letting anything slip.

"Okay then, I will," she said, her voice defeated as she headed to the door,

"Good," Ray said emotionless,

"Fine," Neela said her anger returning,

"Fine" Ray repeated not realizing the mistake he was making,

"Bye then" she said reaching for the door handle, and getting no response from Ray.

"Whatever," he said as the door slammed in his face.

He turned to face his parents, who had moved to the doorway and saw shock and reproach in their eyes,

"Ray….." his mother started,

"Don't," he said coldly, "I think you've probably said enough already."

Rob knew better than to try and talk to him when he was like this, he could be stubborn when he wanted to be. They just walked into their room and shut the door.

"Damn it!" Ray yelled as his fist hit the door and he hung his head.

XXXX

Neela ran outside and hailed the first cab she saw, as she waited for it to pull up to her, her imagination tried to fix the situation. She saw Ray running out after her, asking her to stop. Telling her he wanted her to come back, but as the cab pulled up alongside her, she was still standing alone.

'**Reality sucks' **shethought


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is it safe to come out?" Sara asked as she saw Ray sitting in the living room the next morning.

"Yeh," he sighed, "I'm sorry about last night, it wasn't your fault."

"What's all this?" Sara asked, motioning to cases in the living room,

"Neela's stuff." Ray said coldly.

"What?" Sara asked confused,

"She'll need it now she's moved out."

"You packed her stuff?" she asked in disbelief, "Are you crazy?"

"No," Ray said firmly, " I meant what I said, I've had enough. I should have known it would never work between us. We're too different, last night made me realise it."

"What happened to Neela being too good for you and you not deserving her?" Rob asked,

Ray just blocked him out as he repeated words that Ray had said a long time ago,

"Son, you're an idiot." His father said from the doorway, he continued as Ray gave him a '_whatever'_ look, "when the only reason you can come up with for why you kicked out the woman you love, is that she's organized, you should know something's wrong?"

"I don't love her." Ray said, "not anymore."

'**Liar'** he told himself.

He knew he did and he knew that saying she should leave was stupid but he was too proud to back down.

XXXX

Neela paced the floor of Abby's living room as Abby came out of the bathroom that morning. After their fight she had gone straight there, she knew Abby would help her out, she always had in the past.

"Neela," Abby smiled, "you're wearing out my carpet."

"Sorry," Neela said sitting down, "If you want I can call Weaver and tell her you're sick today."

"No," Neela said stubbornly, "I'm not hiding away because Ray has the maturity of a five year old. _I_ can behave like a grown up." Neela shook her head and sighed, "You know what I can just hear my mother saying 'I told you so,' they were finally beginning to get used to the idea too."

"Neela," Abby sighed, "You have to talk to him, it can't be over between you. Anyone can see that you're great together."

"Apparently not great enough," Neela snapped, she knew she shouldn't take it out on Abby but the things Ray had said still stung the morning after. "Sorry. I have to get going, I need to shower and change at the hospital before my shift starts."

"At the hospital?" Abby asked,

"Yeh" Neela laughed soberly, "I forgot my keys last night, but I have a change of clothes at the hospital. I'll see you later."

"Ray Barnett." Abby fumed, as Neela closed the door behind her, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

XXXX

Neela was looking through charts when Ray stormed in to the ER later that day; she looked up but refused to look at him as he walked to the locker room.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Pratt asked,

"How should I know?" Neela asked, "I don't watch his every move!" she snapped.

"Okay," Pratt whistled, " I can see today is going to be interesting."

"If I were you," Abby spoke up, "I'd stay away, they had a huge fight……"

"Why don't you tell them my life story while you're at it," came Ray's voice from behind her.

"Ray, I uh,……."

"Forget it Abby." He said, "you and Neela can gossip all you want, what she does isn't my problem anymore."

"Your problem?" came Neela's voice, "God Ray, you are such a ….." she started,

'To hell with being a grown up' 

"GSW to the chest pulling up in the ambulance bay!" came Chuni's voice cutting Neela off.

"I'll get it," Ray and Neela both shouted at the same time, stopping and staring at each other when they realised.

"Okay…… sorry to interrupt the stand off guys but _some_ of us are trying to be doctor's in here."

They just glared at each other as they turned and went there separate ways.

"I take it back," Pratt said, "this day is going to be hell, not interesting."

XX XX

"You forgot these," Ray snapped as he threw Neela's keys on to the desk, "You can pick up your stuff this afternoon, I'll be here until four, don't be at the apartment when I get back."

Neela turned around to face Ray hoping that they could stop and talk, but he was already gone.

'**Bloody hell'** her mind screamed as her heart broke


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neela walked up to her, no, it wasn't hers anymore, she walked up to _Ray's_ door and stopped.

'**Should I knock? Ray gave me the keys, but I don't live here anymore.'**

She decided that she would knock; she didn't know whether his parents were mad at her too. She didn't want to just barge in.

"Hi," she tried to smile as she saw Sara's face, "I'm here for my stuff."

"Oh sweetheart, come in." Sara said, on the verge of tears

"Hey," Neela said to Rob who was sitting on the sofa, "Oh, I see I'm already packed," she said sarcastically looking at her cases.

"Ray will be home soon if you want to stay and talk to him," Sara said trying to help.

"I can't," Neela smiled, his mother couldn't stop meddling even now, "I'm under strict orders to be out of her by the time he gets back."

"He said that to you?" Rob asked surprised by his son's rudeness,

Neela just stood there in silence, even though she was mad at Ray she didn't want to get him into trouble with his parents.

"I'll uh …. Just grab my stuff." She said uncomfortably.

"Neela don't go," Sara said, speaking the words she had heard Ray say a thousand times in her dream last night, "Stand firm, don't walk away from him."

"I would," Neela sighed, "but it's hard to stand firm when someone keeps pushing you away."

Sara sighed too, they were both too proud to give in, if someone else didn't do something, it could go on forever.

Neela tried to pick up her case but it was too heavy, Ray seemed to have forgotten she was half his size.

"I'll have to leave some of this here for now," she said, "tell Ray I'll pick it up whenever suits him."

She managed to drag the case into their room; she didn't want to unpack in front of them. God knows what Ray had put in there. As she pulled some of the clothes out of the case she frowned.

'**Typical Ray, can't fold a thing!'**

She put her clothes at the bottom of the wardrobe where they would be out of the way, before closing the case she spotted Ray's t-shirt inside it.

She pulled it out and held it in her hands,

'**Should I take it? He put it in the case, maybe he wants me to have it.'**

'**More like he grabbed the first pile of clothes he saw and threw them in there' **shesaidtoherself

Folding the t-shirt neatly she lay it on the bed and closed the door behind her, she couldn't take it. It was his favourite and after all she _had_ promised to give it back.

XX X X

"I'm home," Ray called, as he came home that night, he'd gone drinking with Bret after work; he was parents were nowhere to be seen.

'**Weird'** he thought

Knocking on their door he waited a few minutes before going in to see the room empty,

'**Where the hell are they?"**

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door,

"What do you want?" he asked irritably as he saw Neela standing before him,

'**Why are you being mean to her? Just say sorry you idiot."**

"I uh…… um…… what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"_I_ live here, Neela. What do you want?"

"I can't believe I fell for it again." Neela smiled shaking her head, "How gullible can one person be?"

"What?" he asked, forgetting that he was _supposed_ to be angry as he saw the smile on her face.

"Your parents said you wouldn't be here and that I could get the rest of my stuff……. I believed them."

Ray just stared at her, looking at everything he loved, everything he had lost.

'**Just say the words and you can have it back?'**

'**Why should I?" **hesaidbacktohimself**, 'It wasn't just me in that fight.'**

Getting the idea that Ray wasn't going to let her in, Neela backed up,

"I'll come back some other time," she sighed, "Sorry to bother you."

Before Ray could answer she was gone, he hung his head again as he walked inside the apartment.

'**Stop it' **hetoldhimself**, 'moping isn't going to do anything. Be happy that you got your life back.'**

He forced a smile onto his face as he walked into his room, although he didn't know why, there was no – one there to see his act.

His smile and his act ended as soon as he saw the shirt lying on his bed, he sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands.

He'd given that to her so she wouldn't forget the good times. It had never occurred to him that she wouldn't take it, that she might not want to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What was her name?" Pratt joked as Ray dragged himself in to the ER the next day looking like he'd been out all night. Noticing Neela in the corner he realised _that_ particular joke probably wasn't a good idea.

"You expect him to know?" Neela said bitterly, jealous that Ray might have been with someone else.

Ray just walked past them all, a scowl on his face and anger in his eyes as Neela's words cut through him.

He wasn't going to tell them the name they wanted, because it was Jack.

Jack Daniels. He'd sat in his room all night drinking, trying not to remember all the nights he and Neela had shared together. This morning he was paying for it though.

He came out of the locker room and walked to the nurses desk,

"X-Ray" Clement called, "got a patient for you."

"Ugh," Ray said holding his head, "not so loud."

"Man, you look like crap." Clemente laughed,

"Thanks," Ray said leaning against the desk, "Give me something easy okay."

"Forget it, Neela can take this one," Clemente said, he knew how it felt to be in his situation, "go get some coffee."

"Thank you," Ray said putting his hands together as if in prayer,

"Where's he going?" Neela said as Ray walked away, "He's only been here 2 seconds,"

"I'm not getting into this, take this patient." He said handing her the chart,

"Oh thanks," Neela said sarcastically as she walked towards her patient, "so Mr. Andrews what can I do for you?"

"Well aren't you the prettiest Doctor I've ever seen." The man in front of her said,

"Um…. Thanks," Neela said feeling uncomfortable with the way he said it. With most patients you could tell they were joking, but with guy it was just creepy.

"So you cut your arm, let's take a look," she said getting as close as she needed to but still staying as far away as possible.

"You can look at whatever you want sweetheart." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively,

"Just the arm will be fine sir," Neela said, "Well, I'll just clean that for you and get you all patched up and ready to go home."

'**As soon as possible.'**

"I'll be right back." She said forcing a professional smile on her face.

She was taken aback when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her close, he leant into her and starting whispering.

"God, will you look at that," Ray said bitterly, "she's flirting with patients now." Jealousy dripping from his words.

Pratt and Clemente shared an '_I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _know'_ look and carried on with their work.

Neela pulled her arm back sharply, disgusted by what she had just heard from her patient. Ray, however, didn't see that part.

'**I have to get out of here'**

"Pratt, can I talk to you for a sec?" Neela asked avoiding Ray's gaze.

"Sure," he said,

"Could you treat this guy for me? I don't feel comfortable with him." She said still feeling sick from what he had said to her.

"Come on Neela, it's just a quick job, you can do it yourself."

"Please," Neela pleaded, before whispering to him what he had said, feeling appalled by the words she had to repeat.

"He said what?" Pratt said a little too loudly, "Let him bleed."

"Pratt, please,"

"Okay," he gave in,

"Don't tell anyone else." She asked, the last thing she needed was more gossip about her.

"Sure**," **Prattsaidwalkingovertothepatient**, 'let's see him say something like to me?'**

"What's the matter Neela?" Ray asked, wanting to get her back for her comment when he arrived, "can't handle your own patients anymore?"

"Shut up Ray," was all she said, before walking away, her voice empty.

"It was just a joke," Ray said as he saw the look in Pratt's eyes as he came back over,

"If you knew why she didn't want to treat him, you wouldn't find it funny." Pratt informed him.

He suddenly felt protective of Neela; her attitude reminded him of the vulnerable Neela he knew when she had first started at County.

"It was just a joke," Ray repeated quietly as Pratt walked away from him, leaving him feeling sorry for himself.

XXXX

"Thanks for earlier," Neela said to Pratt as she came back from her break,

"No problem," he said,

"I'm going to restock trauma 1," she said, "Anything you need from the lockup?"

"No thanks,"

He watched as Neela walked away, shoulders slumped slightly, then he looked at Ray on the other side of the ER, who was mirroring her movements.

'**Even when they break up they're in sync' **hesmiled

"Doctor?" Neela heard from an unknown voice behind her causing her to turn around,

"Yes?" she answered, "Mr. Andrews," she said anxiously as she saw who it was, "You shouldn't be back here."

"I know," he said getting closer so she couldn't get out, "but I had to find you," he said stroking her arm.

"Sir, please." Neela said, "I have to get back to work," she said calmly trying not to offend him, who knew what he might do.

He ignored her and leant in to kiss her,

"Stop it," she said, he ignored her and grabbed her wrist, "Stop it!" she said more forcefully getting Pratt's attention.

He pulled the guy away from her and dragged him to the exit, everyone watching.

"If I see you again, you better be dying!" he shouted as he threw him out the door, "Neela are you okay?" he said touching her arm, "Neela?"

"Yeh, I'm fine," she said looking around the ER at everyone staring, her eyes met Ray's, confusion and …… was that concern in them. "I'll get back to what I was doing?"

"What was that about?" Ray asked worried,

"Don't worry about it Ray, I sorted it," Pratt answered,

"I know, but what happened," Ray asked needing to know,

"What do you care?" Pratt asked, "I thought she wasn't your problem anymore."

Ray stood in the middle of the ER, the stupidity of his words the previous day finally hitting him.

'**She'll never take you back' **hesighed

'**She's** **the** **one** **that** **needs** **to** **take** **me** **back**,' he said, his mind still conflicted, he was sorry for what he said, but Neela had to say it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where the hell is Neela?" Ray asked fuming, "She was supposed to bring my x-rays back ages ago."

"She's on a break," Abby said slamming the x-rays that had been in plain sight all afternoon into his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his chest, Abby may be small but she hit hard. Abby just shook her head,

"She almost gets attacked by a patient and you don't even ask how she is? That's what that was for?" she fumed,

"What?" Ray asked his voice breaking, "Is she okay? Pratt said it was nothing. Where is she?"

"The roof probably," Abby said,

She had barely finished speaking before Ray had run in the direction of the stairs,

"What was that about Abby?" Pratt asked, "she wasn't nearly attacked, some creep got a bit over-friendly, that's all."

"I know that, you know that. He doesn't. It's the only way they're gonna talk to each other." She said trying to explain herself.

XXXX

Ray stepped out onto the roof and didn't see her anywhere, he turned to leave and that's when he saw her, sitting against the wall. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her hands, she was crying. Not about the patient, but he didn't know that. She was crying about the sorry state of her life.

Everything had gone so wrong, so quickly.

He walked up to her, the wind blowing his lab coat out behind him, he called her name, but she couldn't hear him.

He knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder, she flinched at his touch, she had no idea he was there.

He held his hands up in defense, "It's just me." He said, his heart breaking as he saw the look in her eyes.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close, Neela put her arms around his neck and melted into him, letting all the tension go from her body.

She thought that everything was okay, that he was there to ask her back, she was wrong.

"Abby told me about the patient," he whispered to her,

"That's why you're here?" she asked as she pulled back,

"Yeh," Ray said, not understanding why she was asking,

"You're unbelievable," she snapped pushing him away and heading to the door back down to the hospital.

"Now what did I do?" he yelled to the open sky, completely confused.

Neela ran down the stairs back to the hospital,

'**What is wrong with you? He was trying to comfort you!' **she yelled at herself,

'**But that's not what I wanted' **hermindscreamedback**, 'I want him, not his comfort because he feels sorry for me.'**

XXXX

"So, you haven't said sorry yet then?" were the first words his mother said to him when he got home,

"What?" he asked,

"Well, I see that Neela isn't with you, so you must still be being stubborn."

"Why should I apologise first, she was there too?" Ray asked,

"It doesn't matter who apologises first," his mother smiled, "just do it."

"No," Ray said firmly,

"Idiot," his father muttered from across the room.

"I heard that," Ray said as he started making coffee,

"You were supposed to," his father retorted his frown matching Ray's.

"So what do you want to do tonight….. and before you start," Ray added looking at his mother, "talking about Neela _isn't_ an option."

XX X X

"Thanks for letting me stay," Neela said, as she looked up from the sofa,

"It's no problem," Abby said, "but …. Never mind."

"But what?" Neela asked,

"I hate to do this, but tomorrow is mine and Luka's kind of anniversary of getting back together and we had stuff planned…"

"And you want me to make myself scarce?" Neela smiled, "No problem. I'll stay in the on-call room."

"No, you don't have to do that, we can do something else." Abby said feeling guilty,

"Don't be silly," Neela said, "you don't have to ruin your relationship just because I ruined mine."

"You didn't ruin it." Abby said, still firmly believing it was Ray's fault.

"Yes I did," Neela sighed, "I was too pushy, I took all the fun out of his life. No wonder he doesn't to marry me, I'm boring."

"You were going to get married?" Abby asked shocked,

"No!" Neela laughed, "his mum kept mentioning it and he freaked out, he doesn't want that. Not with me anyway."

Abby just sighed; she didn't know what to do to help her friend.

"Saying goodbye shouldn't be this hard," Neela sighed, tears in her eyes, "I thought I hated him, that I never wanted to see him again. But now that's what _he_ wants, I want him more than ever."

"Neela," Abby smiled, "how can you expect saying goodbye to be easy when neither of you _want_ to say it?"

"Don't want to say it?" Neela asked, "he's practically shouting it from the rooftops."

"He's just being a man," Abby said, "they never say what's on the inside. That would make too much sense."

Neela smiled as Abby stood up and headed to her room, "Goodnight," she sighed before closing her eyes so she could dream. That was the only place she was happy anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting up in bed the next morning Ray sighed, he'd never hated waking up alone so much before. Touching the side of the bed that would usually have Neela sleeping on it, he sighed as he saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. Getting out of bed he walked over to the table and picked up the necklace his parents had given to her a year earlier.

Tears filled his eyes as he opened the locket and saw the photographs on the inside, memories of happier times.

'**I should give it back' **hethought**, 'she loves this.'**

Walking into the kitchen he saw his parents already there, their bags packed.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Why are you leaving?"

"Your father got a call from work, they need him back as soon as possible." His mother explained as Rob poured a cup of coffee.

"Oh" Ray said disappointed, he knew he'd been ignoring his parent's advice since they had arrived, but he needed them there.

"It'll be okay son," Sara smiled, "she'll come back."

"Why?" Ray asked, "I don't deserve her." He said playing with the chain in his hands, not caring who was right or wrong now. If you asked him he wouldn't have been able to tell you what the fight was about anymore.

"We'll come by the hospital later to say goodbye, we'll talk to her."

"Thanks mum," Ray smiled, "but I don't think that's a good idea, I need to do this myself."

XXXX

Neela sighed, her shift was over but she was still at the hospital, she had nowhere else to go, so she was just hanging around, trying to find something to do.

'**I know its wrong to wish for a trauma,' **shethought**, 'but please, I'm going crazy here.'**

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Ray walking up behind her as she turned around.

"Sorry," she mumbled as her eyes met his. Her hands were on his chest and his were resting on her shoulders, it was all she could do to stop himself from sighing at his touch, it had been less than a week but she missed it.

Ray stood there looking down at her, as the rest of the ER stared at them, he didn't want to let go. He finally had her close to him, he'd be a fool to let her slip away again, but he didn't have a choice, Neela stepped back and walked away.

She didn't want to, but if she stood that close to him for much longer she was going to melt in a big puddle on the floor.

"No problem," he sighed,

'**Why did you let go?'**

"Um…. Neela," he said walking up to her, trying to pretend that the entire ER wasn't watching his every move, "You uh……. left this at home."

'**Home?' **Neelathought**, ' I thought it was _his_ apartment now.'**

"Thanks," Neela said, touching the locket in his hands, any excuse to touch him again, "but I can't take it."

"What?" Ray asked surprised, "My parents would want you to have it."

"I don't want it," Neela said, trying not to sound rude, but she didn't need a constant reminder of what she was missing. Seeing Ray everyday was hard enough.

"I can't believe you." Ray said anger evident in his voice even though he tried to hide it, "You are so ungrateful!"

"Me! Ungrateful" Neela spat back, hurt by his words, "You've got some nerve, out of the two of us, there is no way _I_ am the ungrateful one."

"Take it then," he said practically throwing it into her hands,

"No!" she refused giving it back, another stand off starting,

Ray eyes locked on to hers, determined not to back down, Neela saw the determination in his eyes and silently gave in.

"Look," he started to say, but Neela put a finger to his lips to silence him, the heat from her touch burning him. Reminding him of everything he couldn't have.

"No Ray," she whispered, her voice filled with hurt now, "I don't want to fight with you anymore. You win."

She took the necklace from his hands and walked away, tears falling from her eyes. Ray stood in shocked silence, that wasn't the way that was supposed to happen. He didn't want to win.

"Neela? Where are you going?" Abby asked as she saw her crying,

"To throw myself off the roof," Neela deadpanned as she kept walking.

Abby stopped in shock even though she knew she was joking, "What did you do?" Abby said walking straight up to Ray.

"Ruined my entire life," Ray answered honestly.

"So you finally admit it then." She said, "Just talk to her, she'll be here all night. I have to go and meet Luka now. See you tomorrow."

"See ya,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Ray saw his parents coming into the ER he tried to smile at them but failed miserably,

"So you still haven't fixed it yet then?" Rob asked,

'I tried, it didn't go well." Ray explained,

"It'd because you're at work, I've told you before this isn't the place for that kind of thing. Invite her over tonight so you can talk."

"That's a good idea," he smiled, that could work.

"Neela," Sara called as she saw Neela walking towards them, she'd decided it was too cold to go to the roof.

"Hi," she smiled, genuinely happy to see them, she stopped when she got close to them, awkwardness setting in. She put her hands in her pockets and leaned forward slightly, Sara couldn't help but smile at she recognized the stance Neela had taken on. Ray did it all the time.

"So, what brings you here?" Neela asked,

"Just saying goodbye," Rob said,

"You're leaving all ready?" Neela said, unshed tears starting to burn her eyes. She knew she wouldn't see them even if they stayed but the thought of them being gone was distressing.

Ray was called away by Pratt who needed his help but he kept a sharp eye on them, he saw the way Neela wiped a tear from her eye as she hugged them goodbye. As he got closer he heard the sadness in her voice.

"It's okay to cry honey." Sara said, as Neela apologised,

"No it's not." Neela said looking at the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because if I start I wont stop," she said her voice cracking completely as she hugged them for a second time, "I have to go," she wept as she walked away, with Sara following closely behind her.

Ray crumbled as he saw her running away from them….. from him.

"Neela honey." She called as they got outside, "It's going to be okay, he's going to invite you over tonight so you can talk." She explained, not able to keep the secret.

"No he's not," Neela smiled through the tears, "He has a gig tonight."

"He does?" Sara asked confused, "then he must have forgotten because he said he was going to ask you."

"Ray says a lot of things," Neela said as she walked away, "Goodbye ….. Mrs. Barnett."

XXXX

"I completely forgot." Ray said to his mother who looked less than pleased, "I swear! But I can't miss this gig, it's important."

"More important than Neela?" his father asked,

Ray opened his mouth to speak but knew whatever he said wouldn't be enough,

"Look we have to go now, call us when you know what's going on, okay."

"Okay," Ray said hugging them as they walked out into the ambulance bay. He waved goodbye as they got into the cab and saw Neela do the same from the corner she was trying to hide behind.

She obviously didn't want to be seen by him, so he chose to give her what she wanted and went back into the hospital without saying a word. Looking at his watch he saw that he was off in half an hour, not long enough to talk before his gig, he'd have to wait until tomorrow.

"Neela?" Weaver asked as she walked into the ER shortly after Ray, "Your shift ended hours ago, go home." She said kindly,

"I can't," Neela said,

"Why not?" Weaver asked, the only person who didn't seem to know what was going on,

"I don't have one." Neela sighed as she walked past her to the locker room.

Ray's heart filled with shame as he realised he was to blame for that.

XX XX

"Ray, we thought you were never gonna show!" Bret called as he walked into the club, "Where were you before, we turned up at your place to practice and no-one was there?"

"Sorry, I had to work and I forgot to tell you. You ready to set up."

"Sure." Bret said, noticing that his friend was still miserable, he knew better than to mention it though.

As they set up Ray's mind filled with all the times Neela had been to one of his gigs, she always looked so beautiful standing in the front row, smiling at him. When she was there, no one else mattered.

She had gone to her first gig the last time his parents had visited and she had been to every one since then, tonight wouldn't be the same without her.

XXXX

"Neela, you _still_ here?" Weaver asked,

"Yeh," Neela sighed, "but don't worry I'm leaving now, there's somewhere I have to


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Neela walked up to the club, she was late but at least she was there. She showed her ID to the bouncer and got a stamp on her hand as she paid. She smiled as she tried to figure out what the symbol was but figured by the looks of the place, she probably didn't want to know.

They weren't playing when she entered,

'**Must be between sets.'**

"Oh sorry," she said as she knocked into someone,

"Neela?"

"Bret." Neela said, "don't tell him I'm here," she almost begged.

"Neela, I can't do that….."

"Please," Neela pleaded, "I don't want to ruin tonight, if you want to tell, tell him tomorrow, but not now."

"Okay," Bret gave in, he always was a sucker for pretty girls, especially Neela, "but why are you here?" he asked,

"Because I haven't been forced to listen to you guys all week and that's just not right." She joked,

"Very true," Bret smiled, "I've got to go," he said looking at his watch, "see you around."

"Yeh," Neela said walking away to stand at the back of the club,

'**He won't be able to see me here, I hope'**

Her heart started beating faster as she heard his voice, she looked up to the stage and smiled, he never failed to look hot when he was on stage.

"This is a new song that we've been working on for a while, hope you like it," he said as looked down at his guitar and started to play.

Neela leaned against the wall as the familiar tune drifted over to her; she closed her eyes as his words washed over her.

Ray looked up as he sang; scanning the room for Neela although he knew it was a ridiculous dream. His eyes stopped as he saw her at the back of the room, her eyes shut, he couldn't be sure it was her.

Neela opened her eyes as Ray had stopped singing, as she did, her eyes met his and locked on to them as everyone else in the room disappeared. A smile appeared on his face and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Ray! Ray!" Bret called, "what are you doing?"

Ray realised that he stopped playing and looked down to start again, as he looked up, Neela was gone.

'**I'm pretty tired' **Raysighed**, 'Maybe she was never there at all.'**

Neela stepped out of the club and the fresh air bought her out of her daydream,

'**Now back to the nightmare,' **shethought**, 'that hospital's got an on-call room with my name on it.'**

XXXXX

Walking through the ambulance bay, Neela got the feeling that someone was watching her,

'**This is all Ray's fault, I swear he made me watch every horror movie ever made.'**

She stopped as she saw something move in the shadows, that was the last thing she saw before someone grabbed her putting their hands around her mouth.

"Remember me, Doctor?" came a voice all too familiar, as she was pushed against a wall, she kicked out but he was standing too far away. She got a swift blow to the ribs for her efforts though. "I was very upset that you didn't take me up on my offer."

'**Mr. Andrews.' **Neelathought

Neela screamed as he moved his hand away from her mouth, he moved closer this time, and hit her head against the wall. Neela was dizzy but still conscious and took her chance to kick again, he released her and she ran. He didn't follow, she was running towards the hospital, he wasn't that stupid.

Neela pushed the doors to the hospital open as much as she could, her side screaming at her in pain.

"Pratt!" She said out of breath,

Pratt was facing away from her and assumed she wanted help with a patient, not realizing she wasn't even on tonight,

"Just a second," he said,

"Pratt!" she said again as forcefully as she could before falling forwards into a trolley.

"Jesus Neela!" Pratt said as he turned around and saw she was bleeding, "Morris get over hear now!"

"Somebody call Ray." Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

XXXX

Ray groaned as he walked through the door and put his guitar down, his whole body ached, he needed sleep.

His saw the light on his machine flashing, thinking it might have been a message from his parents he pushed the button.

He frowned as he heard Neela's voice on the machine, annoyed that that this was the only way he was ever going to hear it in the apartment again.

_Hi, this is Neela, _

_Ray and I aren't here right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you._

_If we feel like it! _He heard his voice in the background,

_Ray! _He heard her laugh as the tone started,

He smiled as he remembered them recording it, they'd done it a million times because he kept making her laugh, they finally settled on that one because he'd hidden the machine and wouldn't let her change it.

"Dr. Barnett" came Weaver's voice, then a pause as she collected herself, '**God** **what** **does** **_she_** **want**?'

"Ray," she started again, '**Ray?**' "I need you to come to the hospital as soon as you can, it's Neela ………."

Rayfrozeasheardhername**, 'what the hell is going on?'**

"She's been hurt, it's not serious…"

Ray didn't hear anymore of the message he was grabbing his keys and heading out of the door before Weaver had even finished saying 'hurt'.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'_She's been hurt'_ echoed through Ray's heads all the way to the hospital, images of all the things that could have happened to her bringing tears to his eyes.

He pulled up outside the hospital and ran towards the doors ignoring the cries of "You can't park here."

"Where is she!" he called as soon as he saw Pratt.

"Whoa, Ray calm down," he said as Ray tried to rush and starting pacing frantically as he realised he didn't know where to go.

"What do you mean calm down, the woman I love is hurt and I don't know where she is, How the hell can I calm down!"

At any other time Pratt would have called him on saying '_woman I love'_ but know wasn't the time,

"Ray," he said taking him by the shoulders to restrain him, "calm down and I'll tell you where she is."

"Okay." Ray sighed, "sorry."

"Now judging from your reaction," Pratt continued, " you didn't listen to the whole message."

Ray gave him a look to say '_get to the point'._

"She has a slight concussion and bruised ribs, one of them is cracked but she's going to be fine."

Ray breathed a sigh of relief,

"What happened?" he asked, not entirely sure that he wanted to know.

"That patient from the other day came back, he tried it on with her and she didn't let him," Pratt explained.

Ray's fists clenched at his sides,

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" he seethed, angrier with himself than any one else,

'**He should have been my patient but I had a hangover and was feeling sorry for myself'**

"The cops are looking for him. You need to be with Neela, she's in exam 2."

Ray ran towards exam 2 as soon as he heard the words,

"What the hell!" Neela said as Ray burst through the door, she was getting dressed and quickly turned away from him.

"God Ray, can't you knock?"

'**She must be okay'** Ray thought, **'she's yelling at me.'**

"I'm _trying_ to get dressed Ray, please leave." She said, emphasis on the word trying, getting dressed with a cracked rib was harder than she imagined.

"Come on Neela," Ray smiled slightly, "it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Well then I hope you have a good memory because you wont be seeing it again." Neela said, not sure why she was angry with him. It wasn't his fault and he _had_ come to see her.

Ray's smile faded as her words sank in, "Neela, please just let me help you."

She gave in and turned to him as he walked closer, his eyes roaming her body but not for the reason she wanted them too, he was trying to see how hurt she was.

Talking her shirt in his hands he began to do the buttons up for her, the pathos of her situation stopping her from looking in his eyes,

"Ah!" Neela gasped, as Ray's hand got too close to her ribs,

"Sorry," he said stepping back, remorse in his eyes.

"It's okay." She smiled through the pain,

Ray stepped closer to her again, putting his hand to her cheek as he looked at the cut on her forehead. She closed her eyes and leant in to him instinctively, he smiled, he'd always loved it when she did that. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and he saw the logo stamped on her hand, he smiled as he realised that she really had been at the club that night.

He leaned forward to kiss her, her eyes still closed but just as their lips were about to meet, the door opened causing Ray to pull back.

Neela opened her eyes but Ray was back to where he had started, she had no idea that he was going to kiss her.

"Neela!" Pratt said, "I told you to stay in bed."

"And _I_ told _you_ I'm fine." She countered,

"I don't care Neela, get back in that bed right now,"

"No," Neela said, " You can say it all you want," she added as Pratt started to talk again, "but you're not going to win. I'm leaving."

"And _where_ exactly are you going to go?" Pratt challenged, knowing Abby had plans that night,

'**Bugger**.' Neela thought, '**he's got me there.'**

Ray just avoided both of their eyes as he realised for the second time that night, that Neela was homeless because of him.

"Fine," she gave in, "I'll stay here but I'm not staying in bed, I have a concussion not a brain tumor."

"Deal," Pratt smiled,

"Wait," Ray spoke up, "you can't stay here, you need to get proper rest. You can stay with me."

Neela turned to Ray, shock and confusion in her eyes,

'**He can't make up his mind about anything."**

"Even better, "Pratt said clapping his hands together,

"No it's not," Neela said,

"Neela please," Ray almost begged, the look in his eyes melted Neela and she couldn't help but nod her head.

'**It makes sense,'** she rationalized **'there's a spare room there, that's the only reason I'm going."**

"**Who are you trying to kid?**" her heart asked her brain.

"Great," Ray said, "let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"And remember Neela, if you feel dizzy you should ……." Pratt started,

"I know," Neela sighed exasperated, "You may recall that I'm a doctor too you know."

Pratt just smiled, if sarcastic Neela was back things were going to be fine,

"Neela" Morris called as he came back to the ER," how are you feeling?"

"Like someone twice my size beat the crap out me… and you?" Neela said sarcastically.

Ray flinched at her words; it was bad enough seeing her in pain he didn't need images of it happening too.

"Sorry," Morris said, "stupid question."

"No, I'm sorry for being so snappy," she smiled, "I'm just tired."

They all just stood around the nurse's desk, an awkward silence settling upon them.

"Right," Ray said, "Let's go,"

XXXX

Ray wearily pushed open the door feeling even more tired than he had when he'd first come home.

"Well, um…… just make yourself at _home_." Ray sighed,

Neela raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head,

'**Bad choice of words'** he thought.

"I'll uh…. Just head to the bathroom first, if that's okay." Neela said, feeling suddenly nervous in a place she used to call her home.

"Sure," he sighed,

Ray sunk down on the sofa after he walked out of Neela's old room; he'd left something in there for her. He sat thinking about their situation. Neela was home, now all he had to do was try and find a way to keep her there.

"Well, I'm going to bed," she said as she left the bathroom, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he almost whispered as the door closed behind her.

Neela couldn't help but smile as she saw his shirt lying on her old bed, her smile suddenly turned into tears as she thought about everything she didn't have anymore.

The sound of her crying drifted through to the living room and broke what was left of Ray's already shattered heart. He walked up to her room and raised his hand to knock but stopped and just rested his head against the door.

'**We're both tired, we should talk in the morning.'**

His phone rang just as he was about to go to bed,

"Yes."

"Ray honey, where have you been, I've been calling all night."

"Sorry Mum, I was at the hospital with Neela."

"You made up," she asked excitedly,

"No," he sighed, "she got hurt, …. But she's okay," he said quickly before she could start panicking.

"Oh Ray, I'll get the next flight out. Don't even try to argue with me either. I have to go now. Bye son"

"No mum, it's fine, …. Mum?" he asked as the sound of the dial tone was all he could hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Ray dragged himself into the kitchen the next morning, he couldn't help but see that something was different in the living room.

'**It's tidy'**

"I couldn't sleep," **'Not without you' **Neela said from the kitchen as she saw him surveying the room in just his jeans and no shirt, she tried to hide the tremble in her voice that he always caused.

He turned to look at her and couldn't help but feel guilty as he realised that everything she had said about him was true.

'**I am lazy'**

Putting her coffee cup in the sink, Neela started to speak again,

"I didn't want to just leave," she said, as if she felt she had to explain why she was still there, "I'll go now, let you rest. Thank you."

Ray opened his mouth to speak but he didn't get the chance as Neela started again,

"I'll get the rest of my stuff next week, …… if that's okay. I'd take it now but I can barely carry a cup let alone anything else.

"Um…. Okay." Ray mumbled, unable to get out the words he really wanted to say.

"Bye," Neela said holding back more tears.

"Bye," he sighed as the door shut, "_come_ _back_" he whispered into the nothingness that surrounded him.

A knock on the door stopped him from heading back into his room,

"Neela?" he asked, hope in his voice as he saw her,

'**She came back'**

"I forgot my jacket," she said, those four words killing him.

"Oh right," he said going back in to get it for her, "here."

"Thanks," she said her eyes meeting his,

'**Ask me to stay.' **She thought just staring at him, when it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to leave.

'**Okay, you had your chance.'** She sighed, **'I guess it really is over now.'**

She knew that _she_ could ask to stay, but she couldn't stand to hear him reject her, which was she was sure he would. It was his apartment now, not hers, she couldn't just invite herself back, he had to make the first move.

"Bye," she said trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

She failed, Ray saw them as she turned away and hoped that she couldn't see his too.

"Bye," his lips said to the empty corridor.

'**I need you.' **His mind admitted,

'**Why can't you say it aloud, you fool?'**

Ray knew why he couldn't; he'd convinced himself that even if he did, she wouldn't want to come back. They were both back to where they started a year ago, getting their wires well and truly crossed.

XXXX

"How's Neela?" Morris asked Abby as she came in to the ER.

Abby smiled and said, "You'd think being giving time off would be a good thing for her. She's only been off two days and she's going stir crazy."

Ray smiled as he imagined Neela trying to find stuff to do in Abby's apartment,

'**She's probably cleaned it a hundred times this morning.'**

"She hasn't been sleeping well," Abby continued, " she says its hard to sleep when she's in so much pain." She finished looking directly at Ray, her eyes locking on his.

Ray had a feeling she wasn't talking about Neela's injuries.

'**Way to make a guy feel guilty.'**

"Well, my shifts over," he said, "So I'll bid you all farewell," he finished turning away from Abby as fast as he could, the last thing he wanted was a lecture, although he knew he deserved one.

XXXX

"Need something to do, need something to do." Neela muttered to herself as she paced the apartment.

She looked around at Abby's stuff; she'd already put the books and cds in order,

'**Ray's right, I am a control freak.'**

'**Ray' **she thought, **'I can get my stuff from Ray's, even if I don't want to.'**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Neela pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door to the apartment,

'**I really hope Ray's at work,' **

"Neela?" came a voice from behind her almost making her jump out of her skin

"Mrs. Barnett? I thought you went home."

"I did, I came back when I heard what happened to you. I wanted to visit but Ray wouldn't tell me where you were." She explained.

"Oh," Neela smiled, "that was nice of you. I just came to pick up the rest of my stuff, I'll be out of your way soon."

"Oh, you're not in my way honey, it's nice to see you. Do you want some coffee?" she asked trying to stall her, she knew Ray would be home soon.

"No thanks, I really should just get my stuff and leave before Ray gets back."

"He won't be home for hours honey," she lied, "one cup of coffee won't hurt anyone. Please?"

"Sure," Neela smiled, unable to resist the Barnett charm. "I'll get my stuff while you make it."

She walked in to Ray's room and sighed as she realised how much she missed it. Opening the wardrobe she scanned it for her stuff,

"**Bugger,"** she thought as she saw it, it was now at the top of the wardrobe, a place she could only just reach when she didn't have cracked ribs. Ray had moved it there when he was looking for something, he didn't move it purposefully out of reach, but when he had realised he had, he left it there on purpose. If she couldn't reach it, she couldn't take it and she'd have to come over when he was there.

"You couldn't do me a favour could you, I can't reach my stuff," she asked Sara

"Sure honey, just have your coffee first," Sara smiled

Neela took a seat next to her, unknowingly sighing as she did, the pain in her side returning.

"Hey, I'm home." Ray said as he came through the door, causing Neela to almost choke on her coffee. "Neela?"

"You said he wouldn't be home for hours!" Neela said incredulously,

"Oops," Sara grinned, "I must have gotten mixed up,"

"Yeh, I'm sure." Neela said not believing a word, "I'm sorry Ray," she continued, "I just came to get my stuff."

Ray glared at his mother, knowing that she was setting him up again,

"Neela needs some help with her stuff," Sara said,

Ray eyes narrowed at this, confused by his mother's change in attitude, last night she was trying to convince him to ask Neela to stay. Now she was telling him to help her leave. Unbeknownst to him, this was all part of her latest plan.

'**No, I don't want to help her. I want her to stay'** were the words he was planning to say but somehow they got twisted in to "Sure, let me help you" when they came out of his mouth.

'**Idiot.**' He said to himself

Neela followed Ray into his room and stood by the door not sure she should step in any further,

"You're allowed to come further into the room you know?" he said, unknowingly echoing words he had said to her a long time ago,

"I know," Neela said, pushing back tears for what seemed like the millionth time. She came in and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"No," she sighed, defeated.

Ray looked down at her as she said this, normally she would put on a brave face and say she was fine, he'd never seen her like this before. Neela didn't see him looking at her as she had her eyes closed trying to fight the pain.

"Here," he said causing her to open her eyes as he handed her the bag. Neela stood up to take it and Ray could see the pain in her eyes.

"Thanks," she half-smiled, trying to show that she would be okay, even though she knew it was a lie. "Goodbye Mrs. Barnett" she said as she walked into the living room and towards the door. Ray just stood back unable to believe he was actually going to let her leave again.

"Goodbye sweetheart," she smiled, "Ray? Aren't you going to help Neela with her bag?" she asked,

"No, I can manage," she said as Ray stood up from leaning on the wall,

"Nonsense, you shouldn't be carrying that in your condition. Besides, if Ray can kick you out the **least** he can do is help you." She finished.

Ray looked at his mother, shock and hurt in his eyes,

'**What is it? Make Ray feel guilty day?'**

Ray walked up to Neela and took the bag from her shoulder, his touch sending chills through her the way it always did.

She followed Ray part way down the hall,

"I can handle it from here," she said touching his arm to get him to stop, "I guess this is goodbye." She sighed, putting her hand out to him, a ridiculous gesture she realised, but a handshake started it all, why shouldn't one end it too.

"Yeh, I guess," he sighed taking her hand. She closed her eyes at his touch, tears filling them as she opened them and walked away. Ray turned away, it was hard enough to accept that she was leaving; he didn't need to watch it too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

'**Damn'** Ray thought as he reached the apartment, **'I forgot my keys.'**

"Mum can you let me in?" he called,

"Yes I can," his mother smiled, her plan fulfilling itself, "but I'm not going to."

"What!" Ray asked, "Come on, this isn't funny."

"I know Ray, you're not coming back inside this apartment unless you bring Neela back with you …. For good."

"Mum!" he whined,

"If you hurry, you might be able to catch her," his mother called back,

Taking in his mother's words, he realised that she was right. He didn't want Neela to leave and judging by her tears, she wasn't that keen to leave either.

"This better work," he shouted as he ran down the hallway towards the street.

"Neela," he called as her saw her waiting for a cab.

Neela hurriedly brushed away tears, not wanting to show weakness, as she tried to pretend she hadn't heard him.

"Would you just wait one second please? My mum locked me out of the apartment," he started,

"Oh," Neela said reaching into her pocket, "here," she said as she handed him her keys, assuming that was what he wanted, "I should have given them back before, I'm sorry."

He stared down at the keys in his hands and smiled, then he started laughing,

"I don't want the keys Neela."

"What do you want?" Neela asked genuinely confused,

"You" he said,

"Me?" she said even more confused,

"Yeh," he said walking closer to her, "you," he said caressing her cheek, "are all I've ever wanted, all I'll ever want."

"Ray, don't do this to me." She sighed, not knowing whether he was serious, "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he asked worried that she was trying to tell him it was over.

"Play the game where you act like everything is going to be okay one minute and then everything goes to hell again in the next. I just……."

She was cut off by Ray's lips covering hers and pulling her closer, her side screamed at her and told her to back away, but she ignored it. She would be crazy to break this moment.

"I love you," he breathed, "those things I said were stupid, I'm sorry. Come home, come back to me."

'_Come back to me'_ Neela smiled at him this time her eyes shining with tears of happiness; it was like he could read her mind, that was all she had ever wanted him to say.

"Please don't cry," he whispered,

"These are happy tears," she said,

"I don't care, I never want to make you cry again."

Neela leaned up to kiss him and put her arms around his waist briefly before pulling away, mock scowling.

"What?" Ray asked, thinking he had done something else wrong,

"You couldn't have told me all of this _before_ I packed my stuff," she joked, as if nothing had ever happened. They were back to the playful way they used to be and she liked it.

"What can I say?" he grinned, "You always were the smart one in this relationship."

"You got that right?" she laughed,

"Hey!" he laughed, reaching out to tickle her the way he always did,

"You even try to tickle me, and I may have to kill you." She smiled,

"Right," he said remembering that she was hurt, "sorry."

"I forgive you," she said kissing him, "and Ray, I'm sorry too, those things that I said, they were stupid and mean and ….."

"I don't care anymore Neela," he smiled, "I think we should go back inside before my mother things I've run away or something."

"Okay," she smiled, "Oh and Ray, when I'm fully recovered I think we should end this argument properly."

Ray looked at her in confusion, not having a clue what she was talking about, until she smiled and playfully raised her eyebrows,

"Oh yeh," he smiled, "definitely." he agreed as he remembered what '_properly'_ meant, their first fight had been ended by them making out in the locker room, where things had proceeded to get very heated, until Morris interrupted. Ray blushed slightly at the memory, since then, pretty much every fight had ended that way.

"Definitely," he repeated as he picked up her bag and led her back to the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Neela lay on her left side facing Ray, the only way she could lie in moderated comfort, she was curled up against Ray's chest and he was running his fingertips across her back.

"I missed you." he sighed,

"I missed your shirt," she smiled,

"I can see that," he grinned as he tugged gently on the shirt she had put on almost as soon as she got back.

"I missed you too," she said kissing his chest, "It's good to be home,"

"Neela," he whispered, "What I said ……. About getting married……. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did," Neela smiled, he was trying to make her feel better but he didn't need to, "It's okay."

"No it's not," he sighed, "I want to give you what you want, what you deserve."

"Ray, all I want is you, whether we get married tomorrow, next week, next year or never, doesn't matter as long as we're together. If I've learnt anything from this past week it's that."

Ray looked at her and smiled, "I don't deserve you."

"No you don't," she grinned, "you're just a very lucky guy."

"I certainly am," he said, leaning in to kiss her

"Hmmm," Neela moaned against his lips, "it's been too long."

"I know," Ray sighed, "I know," he said kissing her again and pulling her closer.

"Ow," Neela jolted as Ray touched her side, he pulled back instantly,

"I am _so_ sorry, I just don't seem to be able to stop hurting you do I?" he said, guilt in his eyes. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

He started to get up, when Neela pulled him back down, "No Ray, I've spent too many nights alone. You're not going anywhere."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said kissing her forehead.

"You won't," she said, pulling him closer and placing her lips on his again,

"So what happens now?" Ray asked, wondering where exactly they stood on the marriage front as he carefully put his arms around her.

As Ray kissed her forehead, Neela sighed, and whispered into the darkness, "We live happily ever after."

FIN

Thankyou for reading and reviewing. For all of those who asked, I am now planning on making this a trilogy.


End file.
